


Flame volley.

by rayfelle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Kindaichi's life is hard, Kunimi is a lil shit, basically volley boys with magical flames, katekyo hitman reborn flame au thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayfelle/pseuds/rayfelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volley boys and magical flames, what could do wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Blame saunatonttu for this. Just, blame her.

Oikawa looked down on the orange flame coating the fingers of his hands. It flickered in and out, growing larger with each unstable flicker and seemed to be spilling over. It didn’t hurt. Maybe tickled his skin ever so slightly. The flames wavered one more time and then the pain started – it was small at the beginning, like someone had just pinched him.

It didn’t register in Oikawa’s mind that it was starting to hurt more than that. That there were now raw spots on his hands where the skin was had burned off and blood started to show and quickly evaporated from the heat.

And all the while the teen stared at the fire with blank eyes, frozen.

“Shittykawa, what the fuck are you doing?” Iwaizumi’s voice is laced with annoyance, just like all the times before when he had been made to go and look for his friend. “I thought I tol---” The vice-captain stops talking when he sees the fire burning so brightly, the drops of blood on the soil by Oikawa’s feet.

Like a slow-motion movie the world starts to move again and Oikawa finally wakes up and starts to feel the actual pain he was in. He wants to panic but something in him keeps it at bay, forces his body to stand still. “Iwa-chan,” The teen’s voice is deadly calm, not an ounce of the pain that now flows through his body in constant pulses shows when he speaks, “I’m so hot I set myself on fire. Who would have known, right?”

“This is not the time for that!” Iwaizumi hisses, slight panic now settling in from the sight before him. They had known that Oikawa had the flame in him, but were sure that it wouldn’t just break out so suddenly and with enough power to self-destruct the body. “Shit.” Now wasn’t the time to wonder about why and how this had happened – if Iwaizumi doesn’t do anything _right now_ there is a chance of high degree burns and Oikawa’s hands being ruined forever.

So the teen moves, ignites his own Rain Flame and envelops Oikawa’s hands in his own. The blue mixes with the orange, slowly takes over it and soothes out the raging fire and the damaged skin. “You should have called me the second this happened.” He says in clipped tones, the worry taking over the rest of what he’s feeling. Fear mostly.

“Sorry, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa blinks slowly, watches on the two intermingling flames before him and doesn’t ask questions. The calm that had been forced on him is receding now and all that is left is confusion and pain, wonder in how well Iwaizumi seems to be in handling the flame. There are questions he wants to ask, answers that he’s earned to know with this whole mess.

Later. Oikawa will ask all of this later, once his burns are taken care of and his friend isn’t so pale.

The blue flames are cool and soothing against the burns, almost as if it were water instead of fire. Now that there is nothing but his own Flame left the tension slips away from Iwaizumi’s shoulders and everything seems to be in order again – at least it seems so to Oikawa. His friend slowly pulls his hands back and sighs.

“Let’s go, Oikawa. We need to take care of these, I can’t heal with the Flames that I have. Kindaichi has the Sun one, but he’s not here yet.” Iwaizumi rubs the corners of his eyes and looks away from Oikawa’s ruined (for the moment) hands. “You should have told me that something was wrong. We could have prevented this.” It was far from what he wanted to say, but the right words didn’t seem to form. Maybe getting back to how they usually were was for the best, anyways.

Finally the usual smile settles on Oikawa’s face. The teen then laughs and follows obediently after his friend to the infirmary. “But how should I have known that the tingly feeling was gonna turn into this weird fire? You never told me about this, you know.” Maybe he was the only one on the team without it, since it sure seemed like that from the way others sometimes acted. But then, why was he even made captain when the rest had this power and he didn’t?

“You’re thinking stupid shit, aren’t you?” Iwaizmi ignored the questions and turned his head a little to glare at the other, lips pulled back a little to click his tongue like he always did when angry. “You’re stronger than all of us without the Flame, why the hell else would you be the captain? _Stupidkawa_.”

Oikawa just laughs more, waves his injured hands in the air and grins. “You’re so cute when you’re worried about me, _mom_.”

The cleaning of the wounds is a little rougher than it should have been just for that comment alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunimi is evil, Kindaichi just wants to go home and Iwaizumi is done with everything.

With the whole mess of awakened flames and injured hands dealt with (for now, though Iwaizumi doesn’t say that out loud in hopes of another peaceful day) there was more of a buzz in their locker rooms. Oikawa’s usual chatter now included various questions about the flames and why they were all different colors, laced with a few comments like ‘Oh, so I’m really still the best, huh? How nice’.

Maybe if Iwaizumi were to hit his dumb best friend a few times over the head the over-excited idiot would calm down and let go of Kindaichi. The first-year looked rather uncomfortable with having Oikawa so deep in his personal space and groping his fingers in hopes of getting the Sun flame out.

Information freak.

“Oikawa-san, you’re killing Kindaichi.” Kunimi commented from where he sat, grinning down on his suffering friend. The young Mist Flame user didn’t sound particularly interested in stopping the whole ordeal and Iwaizumi wished, not for the first time, that he could just go home and ignore them all. “He can’t summon the flame when he’s feeling _awkward_.”

This was already going to hell, if Kindaichi’s squawk of denial was anything to go by. Perhaps a small blessing from a deity up above was the fact that Kyotani had gone home already. If that train wreck of a teammate were to be here then there would have been talks about hierarchy systems and fights and whatever the hell else the _Mad Dog_ thought was needed in order to find out Oikawa’s true place. And all of that would amount to a level ten headache for Iwaizumi.

Perhaps, there really was a god.

“Ehh? Kindaichi-chan, does stress really affects the flame? Or is it like that just for you?” Oikawa leaned in even closer and didn’t blink as he stared at his underclassman. “You know, I know a lot of _de-stressing_ activities.”

Behind them Kunimi hummed something that sounded strangely like _Careless Whispers_. It might as well have been just him trying not to laugh too much about the obviously sexual innuendos that his captain was making left and right. If only his phone was closer and not left inside of his own locker.

“That’s _enough_ , Oikawa.” Iwaizumi pulled his best friend (maybe it was time to get a new one, this one was too much of a pain to keep around) away from the poor red-faced Kindaichi. “Stop harassing them and get changed already. I’m taking you home.”

While Kindaichi started to calm down, with little to no help from Kunimi (who was busy making little hearts appear around his friend), Oikawa stuck out his lower lip and glanced up at Iwaizumi. The puppy dog eyes were out. No escape. “But, Iwa-chan. I want to know more and you’re not telling me _anything_.” For a womanizer the brunette sure was a damn child.

For good measure Iwaizumi delivered a well aimed kick to Oikawa’s shin and clicked his tongue. “Shut up. Get dressed. _Move_.”

“He does have a point there, Iwaizumi-senpai. Without control the skin melting can happen all over again and healing it over and over will only make it worse.” Kunimi had stood up and was already wearing his jacket. The hearts were still floating around Kindaichi, but now they only served to further annoy the other teen than anything else.

“I can stay over just in case, but Kunimi’s right.” The Sun Flame user sighed and decided to just ignore the damn hearts. Safer for his sanity. “There’s only so much I can do before the flesh is, well, fucked up.” He didn’t like swearing, especially in front of upperclassmen, but there was no other way to put it.

Oikawa seemed to take in the new batch of information in silence, eyes frozen on his bandaged hands. Control was important; he’d already figured that on his own. But that didn’t come just like that and in just a few days time. This will require the kind of training that Oikawa had gone through when trying to perfect his serves. Only this time there will be blood _and_ sweat.

“It’s fine. He’ll stay with me and I’ll make sure the idiot doesn’t burn himself alive.” Iwaizumi sighed, glanced down at his friend and furrows his eyebrows. This whole mess will be hard to deal witj – not because Oikawa couldn’t do it. Rather, the Sky Flame user will overwork himself and that was something Iwaizumi didn’t want to see happening again.

The hearts doubled in numbers and Kunimi smiled wide and bright. The _brat_. “How romantic, senpai.” He also got a kick for that comment.

Kunimi left without looking back. Home was safety.


End file.
